


Cracking the Planet

by kitsurama



Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe - Time Travel, BAMF Haruno Sakura, BAMF Women, F/F, Fix-It, M/M, Time Travel, Women Being Awesome, except not really, sakura travels back in time, she gathers her girls up and kicks ass, uzumaki sakura
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-09-10
Updated: 2017-11-13
Packaged: 2018-12-25 22:58:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 9,216
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12046077
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kitsurama/pseuds/kitsurama
Summary: When Sakura gets sent to the past by her Hokage to stop the world from ending, she doesn't know if she wants to bash Naruto's skull in for putting her in this position or kiss him for giving her the chance to save everyone.Regardless, she's got some assholes in need of getting their teeth punched out. (And no one said she had to do it alone either.)





	1. Prologue: The Sun

The first sign something is wrong is that Tsunade wins on the slot machine.

The second is the fact she  _ keeps winning. _

Shizune has been on guard the second the machine started to spit out coins, and Tsunade is quick to get over her elation of winning to be suspicious herself.

The two warily eye the machine, watching it spit the last of the money out. Tsunade doesn't waste a second as she gatherers it all up, stuffing it in a bag and beckoning Shizune to follow her outside.

Money is money, after all. And as the Legendary Sucker she is always in need of more of it, regardless if it’s a _ bad _ omen.

And as much as Tsunade loves gambling, they both know when she gets a winning streak something isn't right and they need to get the hell out of dodge before whatever-- _ whoever-- _ it is finds them. 

(She might be a Sannin, might be the strongest Kunoichi in the world, but the wars had broken her, and a fight isn't something she looks forward to as much as she did when she was younger and more reckless and whole.)

They easily slip out of the casino and into their hotel without anything going wrong, gathering their gear and moving on to another town to stay at for the night within the hour.

Except someone apparently anticipates that.

They’re sat at a bar, two towns over, when a pretty pink haired woman approaches.

As stand out as her hair is, she moves with a grace only powerful shinobi possess, and Tsunade is instantly on guard as she slips into the table across from them.

“Tsunade-hime, I've been looking for you.”

“I'm not interested. Move along.” Tsunade’s reply is clipped, but the woman only smiles, amused.

“I'm sorry but I can't do that,” she apologizes, but doesn't look the least bit remorseful as she flashes a smile with too much teeth to be called pretty. “Can I interest you in a bet, though? For your trouble.”

“A bet?”

“A drinking contest, actually. If I win all you have to do is hear me out. If you win I pay off all your debts and then some.”

Shizune sucks in a breath from her right, eyeing the woman in bemused disbelief. 

“Fine,” Tsunade agrees after a moment, leaning forward on her elbows. “But don't try to buy the cheap stuff either.”

“Please,” The pink haired woman scoffs, “As it i’d stoop that low.”

Tsunade hums, signally Shizune that she’s not needed for this. The young woman would rather argue against it, but she knows Tsunade--knows that for all the stubborn recklessness she can handle herself--and makes herself scarce.

As soon as Shizune exits the bar the waiter places down two bottles of sake, and the stranger doesn't hesitate to pour them glasses.

“Cheers,” the woman murmurs, tipping the cup back expertly and downing it like water. Tsunade would be impressed if it weren't for the fact she’s riding on her ability to out drink her.

“To free booze,” Tsunade shoots back.

  
  
  


One moment Tsunade is at a bar drinking with a strange woman, bottles after bottles piling up on both sides, and the next she’s waking up in her hotel bed with a splitting headache and a too dry mouth.

“Oh hell,” she groans, voice cracking, “I haven't had a hangover this bad since I took Kushina drinking for the first time.”

There's an unfamiliar chuckle somewhere to her left, carefully smothered under a hand but still noticeable. Hangover forgotten, Tsunade shoots upwards, hands easily gripping a Kunai but before she can open her eyes fully someone has hold of her wrist.

“Easy, hime,” they-- _ she _ \--says, and Tsunade takes a minute to realize this is the woman from last night. She knows they drank well into the morning, so she must have taken her home and stayed until she awoke.

Then hands, much more familiar this time, place themselves at her temple and the feeling of healing chakra soothes the pain behind her eyes. Shizune clicks her tongue, and after Tsunade can take over the healing, calls back her chakra and moving to stand beside the pink haired woman with her arms crossed.

“I'd Leave you with the headache as punishment for drinking so much,” Shizune says dryly. “but this is too important for you to be moaning and groaning about your hangover. You can suffer next time.”

Tsunade huffs, narrowing her eyes at the amused woman and her stubborn apprentice standing side by side in front of her. 

“How in the hell are you alright,” she barks in lieu of argument, “Better yet who are you?”

The woman laughs again, tucking a lock of pink hair behind her ear as she grins. It's a tad bit fond--almost nostalgic--but that makes less sense than the edge of sadness she can make out that drag her lips down despite her attempts to keep the grin in place.

“Trade secret,” she teases, ignoring Tsunade’s growing glare. “But who I am--that's where this gets complicated. It’s why I need you hear my story. All of it.”

Shizune shifts a little to her left, eyeing the door but the woman places a hand on her shoulder.

“I want you to hear this too,” she says, grinning at the faint flush that spreads across Shizune’s skin.

Tsunade snorts at her apprentice, beckoning the woman on casually but There's a carefully calculated gleam in her eyes.

She doesn't feel any malicious intent from the woman, but something tells her her worlds about to get turned upside down. 

“All right then, get on with it Pinky. I lost the bet so I'll hear you out. But I'm not gonna sit here all day.”

The woman smiles, much more genuine and grateful this time.

“Thank you,” she breathes, then clears her throat. “Alright. This is going to sound crazy, and I'm sure you’ll have a lot of questions, but I'm willing to do anything and everything to prove it to you.”

The woman takes a moment to gather herself, straightening, meeting Tsunade’s eyes squarely before she begins her story. 

“My name is Sakura Haruno, Jounin of Konohagakure and the prized student of The Slug Princess Tsunade Senju. I'm from the future. The Rokudaime Hokage sent me back to the past to stop the war that ended the world.”

(It was in this moment Tsunade knew come hell or high water she’d be damned if she let this woman-- _ her future student-- _ walk this road alone.)


	2. I: The Moon

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Thank you,” she breathes, flashing a quicksilver grin at the woman.
> 
> Tsunade just waved her off with a smirk, but her expression turns thoughtful as her eyes land on pink hair.
> 
> “You said you came back around ten years, yeah? Does that mean you got a miniature running around?”

Sakura taps her heel, the only source of noise in the otherwise quiet room.

Tsunade is staring at her, eyes reminiscent of the future Hokage she becomes in how serious she looks, calculating and heavy.

Shizune looks two parts incredulous and one part concerned, flickering her gaze between the two women and holding Tonton close to her chest.

It took her a good few hours to tell her story--at least the important bits--and Tsunade kept to her word and listened, not speaking out once despite the clear indication she wanted to.

Sakura really wished she’d say something _ right now. _

The tapping of her foot gains speed, thumping against the floor quicker and louder in reaction to her anxiety. She doesn’t notice.

(No matter how old she gets, how strong, Tsunade always has a way to make her feel like the child she once was. All untapped potential and getting over a crush that nearly ruined her life. Under that heavy stare, she’s feels like a genin all over again.

Nonetheless Sakura is incredibly thankful for Tsunade taking her under her wing. And despite all the times she’s told herself she can do this alone, the thought of Tsunade not believing her and losing the woman who helped shape her into who she is today again  _ aches.) _

“Stop,” Tsunade commands after a moment, and Sakura’s foot stills as her heart lodges in her throat. “You’re wearing a hole in the floor. I don't wanna pay for damages done to this room if I can help it.”

The curve of her wry smirk is gentle, and Sakura could sob with the relief she feels flowing through her.

“Sorry,” Sakura apologizes quietly, “Does this--so you believe me?”

“The only limit to fuuinjutsu is the sealers imagination,” Tsunade recites, and flicks a hand at her as she stands. “Time travel isn't totally impossible. Plus I'm not being arrogant when I say no one could imitate my grandmother's Yin Seal. The only way you could have it is if you learned it from Mito or I.”

Sakura reaches up to caress the seal on her forehead. She has revealed it from where she’d hidden it under a henge when she spoke of her studies under Tsunade and how she became her successor as the Slug Princess.

“Thank you,” she breathes, flashing a quicksilver grin at the woman.

Tsunade just waved her off with a smirk, but her expression turns thoughtful as her eyes land on pink hair.

“You said you came back around ten years, yeah? Does that mean you got a miniature running around?”

Sakura blinks.

“Im--yeah. I-- _ she _ should be about twelve right now.”

Tsunade hums, “So you’re gonna need to change your appearance. You can't be Sakura Haruno anyone, and that pink hair is too noticeable for someone not to put two and two together and get four.”

“Oh, right,”  Sakura snaps her fingers and admitted, “I have a seal. Naruto said I could claim allegiance to Uzushio and the Uzumaki clan. It would be safer that way.”

Tsunade nods, thoughtful still, “you might not have the reserves of an Uzumaki but your fuuinjutsu skills are on par. I'm guessing that seal alters your appearance?”

Sakura nods. “Nothing too extravagant, but it’ll turn my hair red like an Uzumaki’s. I...still need a new name, though. Like you said I can't be Sakura anymore.”

“Mio,” Shizune speaks up for the first time, and flushes at the attention it gets her. “Mio Uzumaki. It uh, fits you.”

Sakuras lips curve upwards, causing Shizune's flush to deepen as Tsunade shoots her a  _ look. _

“I like it,” she admits, smiling.

Shizune makes a noise in her throat, and Tsunade decides to save her poor apprentice anymore embarrassment by turning to Sakura again.

“Now that that’s taken care of,” Tsunade clears her throat, suddenly uncomfortable, “I'm sure you know of my...problems.”

Shizune immediately snaps out of her, shooting Tsunade a concerned glance. 

Sakura nods, walking forward to place her hand on her shoulder. “It's okay, I'm not going to force you. If you’d let me i’d like to help you,” She smiles, gently. “I didn't come looking for you just to drag you out to fight, though I would love the help, I found you because even though you don't know me yet, you’re still my precious person.”

Tsunade traps a noise behind her teeth, laying her hand over Sakura’s for a moment before she takes a breath and shakes her off. She turns to Shizune.

“What do you think?”

“Me,” Shizune blinks, but there's steel in her eyes as she looks at Sakura. “You know I'll follow you wherever you go, but I want to help. If what she says is true, the sooner we act the better off we’ll all be.”

Tsunade nods, satisfied. “Then let's get a move on. We got shit to do.”

  
  
  


Sakura--Mio now--can't help but revel in the high of relief she feels as she watches the two women move around the room.

When she got sent to the past, she wasn't sure what she was going to do. Mio might be a genius, might be a Kage level Shinobi, but being thrust into the past with no guide would fuck with anyone.

(Except maybe Naruto himself or Shikamaru, the damned Nara probably already planned for something as ridiculous as this.)

Having Tsunade and Shizune with her is like a balm on all her worries. She’s not alone in this anymore, doesn't have to have the weight of the future on her shoulders alone.

Tsunade might not be  _ her  _ Tsunade, but she’s still a version of her teacher and Mio trust her with her life.

Mio leans against the wall, tucking her now red hair behind her ear. She watches herself in the mirror across from her, cataloging the changes to her appearance. 

There's not many but--

Her hair is as red as any Uzumaki’s now--Naruto had styled the color after his own mothers hair, though left the short length. Her eyes are still the same green, but there's a depth to them she knows her twelve year old self won't have.

Mio turns slightly, catching the Uzumaki spiral sewn into the back of her shirt. She’d found it in one of the sealing scrolls Hinata had shoved in her hands before she left.

The woman had been in charge of packing her supplies, and Mio can only guess Naruto had shared his plan with her early enough for her to sew the clan symbol on all her attire. 

Someone coughs, and Mio is torn out of her musings as Tsunade stops in front of her, cocking an eyebrow.

“We're ready.”

Mio nods, turning on her heel and leading them out of the room. Tsunade falls into step with her, Tonton and Shizune following.

“I know I said I would help, but I don't know how much i’ll be able to offer,” Tsunade says, quietly.  _ I'm not the Tsunade you remember _ is what goes unsaid.

Sakura pauses, looking over at her from the corner of her eyes. Tsunade stares straight forward.

“I understand,” she begins, “Honestly, you being here is enough. Beating up enemies is easy, but being alone  _ here--  _ not so much.”

Tsunade hums, bumping her shoulder and shooting her a smirk. 

“So, why don't you tell about yourself? I should know my student. You were on team seven, I'm sure you’ve got some stories. That number is cursed with eventful missions I swear.”


	3. II:Mercury

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> As it was, Mio decided to fulfill her promise to Hinata.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I forgot to include it last chapter but the reason Shizune suggested "Mio" was because it means "cherry blossom", which is in tribute to "Sakura", but also because it means "beautiful", and Shizune is really gay.

“So the Hatake brat is still wearing that mask?”

“I don’t think he’s ever going to get rid of it,” Mio muses. “We tried one time to see what’s underneath it. We even got teams eight and ten in on it too, but no dice.”

Tsunade laughs, throwing her arm around Mio’s shoulders as she leans in. “I’ve seen what’s under it,” she whispers, and Mio’s head turns so fast she nearly headbutts Tsunade.

“Seriously!”

“Seriously,” Tsunade confirms. “But i’m not going to tell you, you have to see for yourself.”

Mio groans, and that draws a laugh from Shizune, who’s on Mio’s other side.

They’d been traveling for a few weeks now, heading towards Grass. As much as Mio wants to go at the Akatsuki right then and there, she’s smart enough to know that rushing in isn’t going to be doing anyone favors.

If they think someone is out to get them, it might speed their plans up, and they don’t need that happening.

As it was, Mio decided to fulfill her promise to Hinata.

_ (Sakura-chan,” Hinata says softly as she presses scrolls into her hands. _

_ “Hinata?” _

_ “I know it’s selfish of me but--” she cuts herself off, biting her lip. Sakura pauses from where she’s sealing scrolls into her skin, placing her hands on the woman’s shoulders. _

_ “What is it?” she asks. _

_ “I know we don’t know when you’re going to land but...will you help Karin? With you there we don’t know what’s going to be different, and I just--” _

_ “Want her to be safe and happy,” Sakura finishes, smiling softly. “I promise, Hinata, i’ll help her no matter what.”) _

If she’s right about the timeline, Karin should still be a genin of Grass and not yet with Orochimaru. Unfortunately she wasn’t brought back far enough to help her mother, but they can’t save everyone.

The least she can do is smash some idiots faces in and take Karin along for the ride. Her sensor abilities will be useful, and for all that she wasn’t a frontline fighter in Mio’s future, she was an Uzumaki and she’s sure she’d love to learn.

Mio never got the chance to take on a student or genin team, and she’s surprising not so against the idea of teaching.

She’s broken out of her musing by a slight cough, and when she glances over Shizune asks, “Do you mind telling us about the girl we’re going to save? You said her name was Karin?”

“Karin Uzumaki,” Mio confirms. “She’s an incredible sensor and able to use the Uzumaki chakra chains and healing ability. Orochimaru snagged her sometime after the chunin exams, but she defected to Konoha. She was your usual Uzumaki; fiery and brash and a downright terror.”

Shizune grins. “I can’t wait.”

  
  


It takes them three hour to get to Grass, and another two to locate Karin. She’s alone in a training field, and Mio doesn’t bother to hide her chakra as she drops down. Shizune and Tsunade hang back, deciding to visit the bar as Mio talks to the Uzumaki.

“Who are you? What do you want?” Karin asks, warily.

Mio smiles, placing her hands on her hips. “Are you Karin?”

Karin studies her for a moment before slowly nodding.

“My name is Mio Uzumaki.”

Karin blinks, unable to help the wide eyed and gaping expression. “Uzumaki? Does that mean--” she traps her next words between her teeth, as if afraid to ask, but Mio grins.

“I’m not sure exactly how we’re related, you can call me your aunt or cousin or whatever you want. But I would like to offer you the chance to come with me. I’m sort of on a dangerous mission right now, and if you’d rather I can drop you off were another relative of ours is.”

“I want to go with you,” Karin says quickly, then winces at how eager she sounds. But she squares her shoulders and harders her eyes. “I don’t want to heal, though.”

“That’s okay, i’m a medic. As are my two friends. You don’t have to do anything you don’t want to. In fact, if you’d like, I can teach you to fight.”

Karin smiles.

  
  


“I see you got the brat.”

Mio smiles at the huff Karin covers. “Karin, this is Tsunade Senju and her apprentice Shizune. Guys, this is Karin.” Mio introduces, pacing a hand on Karin’s shoulder and smiling at the bemused look the young Uzumaki gifts her with.

“Nice to meet you,” Shizune says, and Karin tentatively returns the greeting.

“Kinda shy, ain't she?” Tsunade muses. “Well, between the three of us i’m sure she’ll be acting like your regular Uzumaki sooner or later.”

Mio snorts, squeezing Karin’s shoulder as she steers her after the two. They’d taken a little while to get to know each other before they left to gather up the other two, and ultimately Karin had decided to stay with Mio. She can’t help but grin at the fact Karin asked if she can call her ‘Mio-nee-chan’.

She’s adorable, really, and Mio already knows she’ll raise hell before anyone harms one hair on her head.

  
  


Between traveling and information gathering Mio trains Karin.

For an Uzumaki she’s got impressive chakra control. Mio remembers Naruto at this age wasn’t anywhere near the level of control Karin was.

True to her word she teaches Karin how to fight. Much like the way Tsunade trained her as a genin, she doesn’t pull any stops, and the improvement is noticeable as Karin breaks out of her shell, becoming more and more like the hot headed woman Mio knew.

(And now along with her explosive temper she has explosive punches. The girls turning a bit bloodthirsty, and Mio adores her all the more for it.)

She also teaches Karin a bit of healing jutsu, though Karin seems much more enamored with poisons, and Shizune is happy to show her how to make them.

Mio is certain if given the chance Karin would wax poetically about everything Shizune has taught her, and it amuses Tsunade to no end to see the young Uzumaki following Shizune around like a puppy.

Shizune seems delighted in sharing, so Mio doesn’t comment on it beside teasing little grins.

“Duck!”

It’s automatic now that when Karin shouts that everyone throws themselves to the ground. Mio only has a second to drop before chaka chains come soaring over her head, slamming into the tree was was resting on.

There's a splinter--a crack--and the tree wobbles dangerously before tilting backwards and crashing to the ground.

Tsunade laughs.

“Oops,” Karin mumbles, though she’s grinning.

Mio shakes her head, fond exasperation clear on her face as she dusts herself off and stands.

“Alright, enough ninjutsu training. If I wanted you to destroy stuff we’d be working on sealing.”

Karin grins, a bit sheepish, but recalls her chains, letting them shatter, and bounces over to sit beside Shizune.


	4. III: Venus

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's testament to the shit she was put through in the future that she stares him square in the eye and snarls, cocking back her fists and slamming it into his face.

Perhaps at one point, Mio would have hesitated to make eye contact with Itachi Uchiha.

It's testament to the shit she was put through in the future that she stares him square in the eye and snarls, cocking back her fists and slamming it into his face.

There's a crunch of bone--the sound of flesh on flesh like a gunshot--and itachi goes flying.

Kisame pauses from where he was preparing to charge Shizune and Tsunade to watch his partner slam through three trees.

“Holy shit,” he breathes, and between one moment and the next Shizune takes the opportunity to fling poison coated senbon at him. Karin, not one to be outdone, sends him sprawling in the dirt with her chains.

They take a moment to watch the downed swordsman.

"Well,” Tsunade muses. “That was surprisingly easy.”

Mio snorts, cracking her knuckles and she stalks over to where Itachi is pulling himself up. He braces himself on the tree that stopped his momentum, ignoring the rather large dent he left in it as he eyes her warily.

He takes in the seals inked on her skin, the red hair and Uzumaki spiral on her clothes. He makes the logical conclusion.

“Uzumaki,” he acknowledges. “I thought that clan was wiped out.”

"Almost wiped out,” Mio replies, crossing her arms. She eyes him like a rather peculiar bug, barely caring to stop her sneer. Mio is well aware of what he did for Konoha, how even Naruto acknowledged him as a hero but--

Mio remembers Sasuke, so bitter and ruthless in his quest to kill his brother for murdering their clan and leaving him alone. Mio might not love Sasuke anymore, but she's hardly going to forgive him for the pain he put her teammate through.

Never mind the fact he’s apart of the group that wants to kill Naruto and the other jinchuuriki.

“Uzushio might be gone, but the Uzumaki don't quite know how to roll over and die quietly.”

Itachi tips his head, and Mio shifts just enough to look over her shoulder but still keep an eye on the Uchiha.

Tsunade is watching her, and from here Mio can see the slight tremor of her hands.

She flashes a quicksilver smile, a reassurance, and turns back to Itachi.

“I'm only going to offer this once so listen up. Either you cut the shit with Sasuke or I'll kill you myself next time we meet. I'm not going to sit by and let you ruin what little sanity your little brother has just so you can atone for your sins or whatever. It's bullshit--complete and utter bullshit and I won't stand for it.”

Itachi opens his mouth, a retort just spilling from his feet, but Mio steamrolls right over him. “No, shut up and listen! What you’re doing isn't helping anyone. You’re driving Sasuke batshit insane. All this shit you did for the better of Konoha isn't gonna matter when your little brother dives off the deep end and decides to destroy the fucking village.”

“And how do you know this,” Itachi asks after a moment.

“Because i’ve seen it.” Mio traps a snarl, baring her teeth in equal parts pain and fury. “I don't give a shit about you, Itachi Uchiha, but I care about your brother. He loved--no, loves you, and I'm not going to let you hurt him anymore.”

 

“Do you think he’s going to listen?” Karin asks as they walk. It's been a few hours since they’ve left Kisame and Itachi in the clearing, but Mio is still tense with anger.

“If he knows what's good for him he will,” Mio says, clipped, and Tsunade snorts.

“He’d be a fool to stay on your shit list.”

“Konoha might label him a genius, but he's a damn idiot,” Mio replies, and the tense set of her shoulders eases just a bit.

 

“You said he was sick,” Shizune murmurs quietly.

It's late, nearly midnight. They hadn't made it to the next town by the time the sun was setting, so they made camp in a little spot in the forest.

Despite the fact Mio spent the better part of three years sleeping outside constantly, she’s gotten a bit spoiled with comfort, and desperately wishes she had a nice, soft bed.

“Who? Itachi?” Mio replies, equally quiet from her spot opposite the woman.

Shizune makes an affirmative noise, and quietly stands to settle at Mio’s left. “Will you...heal him--if he asks, I mean.”

Mio pauses, chewing on her lower lip. She can feel Shizune’s state on her, and a part of her wants to snarl no but Mio knows.

(She's always been selfish. From wanting Sasuke's affections to being better than Ino. The way she used Naruto’s feelings for her against him to the way she wanted to be more powerful not for the village but so she can stand beside her teammates and not be the weak link.

Sakura has always been selfish for herself, but Mio will be selfish for the friends she left behind. She will make sure they get their happy endings.)

“Yes,” she admits. “If he asked, I would. Even if he doesn't, if Sasuke asked--” she breaks off, taking a breath and turning to look at Shizune. “I want them to be happy. And if healing Itachi will make Sasuke happy then i’d gladly do it.”

Shizune's smile is a little wistful. “You really love him, huh.”

“Not in that way, not anymore.”

 

  
Mio wakes up to giggling.

She cracks an eye open, half buried in her pillow as she glares at Tsunade and Karin. The two look absolutely gleeful, and Mio wants to hurt someone.

Except when she prepares to shove up and snarl, her pillow moves.

Mio stops, snapping her head around and--

Shizune. She’s using Shizune as a pillow.

The woman is just starting to wake up, and Mio takes the time to fling herself off and at the giggling red haired girl with a hissed, “not a damn word, you two!”


	5. IV: Earth

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “You can't keep running forever, Tsuna. I know you’d rather come now with me than have Naruto drag you back later.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you haven't realized by now this story time skips a lot, but it goes in chronological order for the most part. and we've hit canon! i've also been dabbling in giving Mio/Sakura a monkier, but i haven't been able to come up with a good one yet? thoughts?

Mio is in the middle of showing Karin a particularly tricky jutsu when she freezes. There's a second of bewilderment as Mio swears loudly, scrambling upwards. “We have to go to Konoha!”

“What? Why?” Tsunade says, eyeing Mio. “You never said anything about going there.”

Mio sweeps her pack off the floor, practically flinging Karins at her.

“You knew we would have to go back eventually,” she says.

Tsunade grumbled, but firmly stays seated. “Sensei is going to make me take the damn hat.” It almost sounds like a whine. Mio snorts.

“You can't keep running forever, Tsuna. I know you’d rather come now with me than have Naruto drag you back later.”

Tsunade flips her the bird and goes to find Shizune. Mio laughs.

  
  
  
  


“Well this is a surprise.”

“To you and me both, sensei.”

Sarutobi eyes the group, subtly checking for genjutsu much to Tsunade's ire and the red haired woman's amusement.

“It's real, sensei, I'm back.” Tsunade sighs.

There's a lot Sarutobi wants to say--to ask--but he settles for a smile. Eyes warm and crinkling in the corners as he looks at his student.

The why and how don't matter right now. All that does is that she's  _ here _ .

“Welcome home, Tsunade.” he says, and gentles at the small smile she gives him. Tsunade shakes her head, smile still in place as she gestures behind her. “You remember Shizune. I picked up these two on my travels, meet Mio and Karin Uzumaki.”

Sarutobi straightens, but Tsunade tilts her head up and looks him straight in the eyes. “I swear on my pride as a Senju they’re good people, sensei. Mio is a trusted friend and my prized student. They’re not a threat. You can actually thank her for dragging me back.”

The Hokage states at her, and Tsunade states right back. She practically  _ dares  _ him go against her and well--

Tsunade has always had a good head on her shoulders. Not to mention the stubbornness of both of Uzumaki and Senju run through her veins.

Sarutobi never stood a chance.

He sighs. “I'm getting too old for this,” it's a grumble, but an acceptance, and Tsunade smirks. “You’re responsible for them, Tsunade. I take it they’re going to be Konoha Shinobi?”

“Yeah!” Karin cuts in, pumping her fists. “Tsunade-baa-chan said i’ll have to start as a genin, but I'm totally ready for the chunin exams! I'm going to pulverize the competition!”

Tsunade strangles a groan, but Shizune and Mio trade smirks.

“We’ll have to find you an open spot on a team for those, Karin,” Shizune reminds, and Mio laughs. “I hope we can find two genin that can keep up with her.”

Tsunade huffs. “Unless you got another two hidden Uzumaki I doubt anyone could keep up with that spitfire.”

Karin flips her hair over his shoulders, leveling a look at Tsunade Sarutobi knows she learned from the Senju.

“If I have to drag my team kicking and screaming through the exam I will.”

Sarutobi can't help but chuckle. If it's a little exasperated no one comments on it. “And you, my dear?”

“Jonin, at the least,” surprisingly, or rather unsurprisingly, it's Tsunade who cuts in this time. “Mio has surpassed me already.”

“I see.” Sarutobi says, but he doesn't get to comment anymore as the door is thrown open.

“Hey old man! We’re here for a mission!”

“Idiot!”

“Maa, are we interrupting?”

“Hn.”

Sarutobi sighs at team seven, but it's Karin who whips around and levels a finger at them.

“Hey! Learn to knock, idiots!”

“Idiots?” Naruto sputters, and even Sasuke looks a bit offended to be lumped in with the rest. “Who the hell do you think you are calling me an idiot!”

Karin opens her mouth, preparing to snap back but the clearing of a throat as her cranking her neck back at the Hokage.

“I should have known you all would gravitate towards each other,” he grumbles. “Naruto, I would like you to meet Karin Uzumaki and Mio Uzumaki. They’re going to be instated as Konoha Shinobi starting today. Girls, this is Uzumaki Naruto.”

It's dead silent for a moment, but Naruto breaks it with a small, “Uzumaki? Does that mean…”

Karin works her jaw, seemingly searching for something but it's Mio who steps forward, lowering to her knees in front of him.

“You must be Kushina-himes kid, huh.”

“Kushina?” Naruto asks, but it's Tsunade who answers this time, placing her hand on Mio’s shoulder. “Kushina Uzumaki. She was the only Uzumaki who escaped Uzushio alive to settle down in Konoha. They called her Konoha’s Red Hot Habanero.”

Mio smiles. “I never met your mom, but Tsuna has. She's part Uzumaki too, you know? She’s your great aunt or something. We don't really have a family tree to go off of anymore.”

There's tears in his eyes, but Naruto valiantly raises his head and doesn't let them fall.

“And who are you?”

“She's probably your cousin or something, like me,” Karin finally gets her voice working, marching forward to press herself against Naruto's shoulder and Mio’s knee. “I call her Mio-nee-chan, just like Tsunade is baa-chan. You can call them that too. We're family, so it's okay.”

  
  
  
  


“I think we’ve been forgotten,” Kakashi comments, eyeing the three Uzumaki and Senju. 

“Sensei,” Sakura chimes quietly. “I thought Naruto was an orphan?”

“He is,” Kakashi murmurs. “The Uzumaki were a clan that originated in Uzushio. During the second war, Iwa and Kiri banded together to wipe them out. Naruto’s parents died during the Kyuubi attack, leaving him Konoha’s sole Uzumaki.”

Sasuke's head snaps up and around at that, and Sakura gasps.

“Kushina, Naruto’s mother, was related to the first Hokage's wife, so she sought refuge here after the destruction. Any other Uzumaki that survived scattered to the winds and went into hiding.” Sarutobi adds, watching Naruto. “But it seems a few have found their way here.”

  
  
  
  


Naruto has practically glued himself between Mio and Tsunade, and Karin has glued herself to Naruto, a fierce look to her as she fists a handful of orange jumper.

“I'm not apologizing,” is what Tsunade snaps when they all turn back around, Naruto pink cheeked and eyes suspiciously glassy.

Sarutobi just sighs while Mio grins.

“Team seven is here to request a mission, correct?” He asks, rubbing his temple.

“Yes, Hokage-sama.”

“Alright, we’ll deal with that first. We got babysitting, fence painting…”

Naruto yells, “No way!” And even Karin, who's not participating, wrinkles her nose at the assignments. “Give us something cooler, old man! I can handle it!”

“He sounds just like Jiraiya,” Tsunade grumbles, and rubs her fists in Naruto's head.  _ Hard.  _ “Brat, don't you know how missions work?”

Mio snorts, tuning out Tsunade's spill on mission ranking, much like both Naruto and Karin are doing. The blonde easily slipping away and dragging Karin over to meet his team as Tsunade rants.

If course, once she realizes both get punched to the head that nearly sends them through the floor. Tsunade eyes her evilly, a knowing gleam in her eye.

Mio does the smart thing and hides behind Shizune.

Tsunade huffed, planting her hands on her hips. But there's a smile on her lips, and Mio winks at her. She gets an eye roll in return.

Sarutobi eyes them with no little amusement.

“Hm. I  _ do  _ have a C rank bodyguard mission, but Kakashi,” he asks. “Do you think your team is ready for it?”

Naruto pops back up with a  _ hell yeah, _ and Sasuke perks up at the possibility at a harder mission. Sakura looks both excited and nervous.

“Maa, well--”

“Let Mio and Karin go along with them.”

Kakashi blinked, looking over at Tsunade who shrugs. “Karin doesn't have a team and she needs the experience to take the Chunin exams, which she’s more than ready for. Mio is technically a jonin, plus..” She trails off, looking at Naruto. “I think they deserve a little time to get to know each other.”

Karin snaps her head to Kakashi, eyes intent and a little unnerving. “I can already tell Naruto is a bit of an idiot, I can keep him in check.”

Naruto sputters, Kakashi reluctantly agrees.


	6. VI: Mars

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bridge builders, and puddles, and missing nin, oh my!
> 
> (Or, “I’ll deal with the genin later, for now I wanna see that eye of yours Copy Ninja Kakashi.”)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For reference Mio’s “mission uniform” is basically the one she wears in the last naruto movie. Her usual outfit is the one she wears in boruto. Karin wears a mix of her shippuden outfit and Sakuras. Feel free to get imaginative in how they look.

Meeting Tazuna the second time wasn't any better than the first.

(None of the genin murdered him, so Mio will count that as a win.)

Standing by the gate, ignoring the curious looks of Izumo and Kotetsu, Mio adjusts her new Konoha headband and sighs.

She’d placed it in her hair like her younger counterpart, using it much like a headband. The fabric was black, though, instead of her usual red. It matched her mission outfit, and she absently smoothed down her dress as she watched Karin practically dragging Naruto down the road towards her.

_ This mission,  _ Mio thinks warily,  _ is going to be more of a headache than it was the first time. _

  
  
  
  
  


Mio  _ swears  _ she jinxed it.

It's about their third day of traveling when  _ it  _ appears.

That damn puddle.

Of course, Kakashi and Mio see the trap and prepare for it, but Mio forgot to count for Karin’s sensor abilities.

Karin takes one look at the puddle, raises an eyebrow, and proceeds to march up to it and slam a chakra powered kick to the center of it.

There's a second the three genin look at her like she lost her mind before everything explodes.

Mio and Kakashi share a look then  _ move  _ as the nuke nin appear, one going straight for Karin with a snarl and the other for Tazuna.

Due to Karins preemptive strike, they're a bit disoriented, and it's easy for Mio to send him sprawling with a well aimed punch to the nose as she comes up behind Karin.

The man stumbles back, clutching his nose, and Mio takes a moment to huff. “ _ Karin,”  _ she groans. “What did I tell you about informing your teammates  _ before  _ you act.”

“Sorry,” Karin says, sheepish, and takes a running step as Mio flicks her hands, a silent ‘ _ guard duty’ _ in sign. She easily jumps, planting a foot in the Nins face and using it as a springboard to flip over him to land beside Tazuna and Sakura. The two startle, but Karin pays no mind as she opens her senses.

Mio grumbles, but let's it go as she slips over to plant a foot onto her and Karin's opponent, putting enough pressure to crack the ground under him as he tries to knock her off.

Knowing he’s not going to be a problem anytime soon, Mio takes a moment to see what Kakashi is doing to the other brother--

The ground cracks a bit more under her foot, or maybe it's the Nins bones, she's not sure.

The Copy Nin, much like the first time, let himself be “killed” and left his traumatized students to deal with the enemy.

Fortunately, Naruto didn't freeze up so bad this time, and managed to knock the enemy into the path of Sasuke’s attack. Before the Demon Brother can make a move again against them, Kakashi is there.

He easily dispatched the nin, shooting a smile at his team, ignoring the unconscious man at his feet. “Good work, my cute little genin. And Karin, nice work on recognizing the trap.”

All four genin beam, but Mio isn't sure who looks more smug between Sasuke and Karin.

“But,” Mip drawls, shooting Tazuna a grin with too much teeth and intent. “I think we're missing something here, don't you think, Hatake?”

“I think your right.”

It doesn't take long for Tazuna to spill of the situation of Wave, and Mio tunes out most of his sob story until she catches sight of a bleeding Naruto.

“Naruto, your hand!” She calls, worried, not caring as she cuts the bridge builder off. “The claws were poisoned!”

There's a second of panic, and deja vu slams into Mio hard as she watches Naruto use a Kunai to bleed out the poison.

“I swear on this wound, old man! I'll protect you with my life!”

“That's great and all Naruto,” Kakashi says, ruining the moment. “But if you lose any more blood you’ll die.”

Both Naruto and Kakashi yelp, but for two separate reasons.

Mio smiles, but it's more like a baring of teeth as she extracts her foot from the top of Kakashi’s and hurries over to Naruto. “Here, kid, let me see it.”

Kurama was already healing the wound, but Mio coated her hands in green medical chakra and eased along the process.

“Woah,” Naruto breathes. “That's so cool!”

”Thank you,” Mio grins.

  
  
  


They march on, and everything is the same up as Mio remembers until Karin freezes sometime after they get off the boat, snapping her head to the left just as Naruto lets a Kunai fly in that direction.

“Ha!”

“Naruto, you idiot! It's just a bunny!”

“Oh no!”

Mio, along with Sasuke, watch Karin as she tracks something through the trees, ignoring Kakashi and the other genin as they fuss over the rabbit Naruto almost killed. Her eyes are narrowed, chakra practically non existent as she stretched her senses to pinpoint the chakra signature moving around.

Mio  _ knows _ it’s Zabuza.

Between one second and the next Karin’s eyes widen and she shouts, “get down!” And Mio throws herself at Sakura as Kakashi grabs Naruto. 

Karin and Sasuke each grabbed Tazuna and pull him down, Karin instinctively placing herself in front of Tazuna with a Kunai in hand and teeth bared.

“Not bad for a little girl,” Zabuza muses, perched on his sword from where he launched it into the tree above Kakashi and Naruto. “You’re what? A Uzumaki? I can feel it, you’re going to be a right monster when you learn to harness all that potential--if you get the chance that is.”

Mio slowly pushes Sakura behind her, directing her as Kakashi does to guard Tazuna as she places herself directly between Zabuza and the Genin, Kakashi a few feet in front and to the left.

“Oh, shut the hell up Momochi,” Mio snarks, tightening her gloves but never taking her eyes off the threat. 

“You know me,” Zabuza muses, eyeing her in return. “But I don't know you. Guess your not worth much if you’re not in my bingo book.”

Karin looks entirely too offended on Mio’s behalf, and  _ clearly _ is going to make that known but before she can open her mouth Mio snaps. “Not now, Karin. Watch Tazuna--use your chains.”

Karin nods, snagging Naruto by the back of his jacket and directing the other two genin to formation as she calls forth her chakra to form her sealing chains, laying them around the group and activating a barrier seal.

Its testament to how serious they know this is that no one argues.

Zabuza eyes them before clearly deciding it’s a problem for later and turning to Kakashi. He completely ignores Mio, which is his first mistake.

“I’ll deal with the genin later, for now I wanna see that eye of yours Copy Ninja Kakashi.”


	7. VII: Jupiter

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Zabuza is alive,” Kakashi says, after a moment.
> 
> Mio doesn’t miss a beat. “I know.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> somehow Karin wormed her way into becoming Sasuke's bff, don't ask me how. Anyways! I finally decided on Mio's Monkier, I hope you guys like it!

It takes Zabuza all of ten seconds to regret thinking Kakashi is the biggest threat.

Mio doesn’t give Zabuza enough time to call up his Hiding in the Mist jutsu, instead she _picks up_ _a tree and throws it at him._

Mio can hear Naruto and Sakura’s gasps behind her, but she’s too busy watching the way Zabuza’s eyes widen and he cleaves the tree in two. Zabuza eyes her, clearly reevaluating.

Kakashi takes the distraction for what it is, sliding up behind him with a Kunai and—

Clone.

Mio whirls around, but Karin’s chains hold up under the pressure of Kubikiribōchō, cracking but steady. Mio snarls, all teeth and protectiveness. She knows it’s another clone, but the feeling of Zabuza’s head caving in under her punch is satisfying.

“Damn,” Zabuza whistles. “I recognize you now. I didn’t know Konoha got their pansy hands on Uzushio’s Red Death?”

“It’s a recent development,” Mio says dryly, backflipping away from a swing from Kubikiribōchō. 

“Don’t know why you went with the tree huggers,” Zabuza continues. “From your bingo book entry you seem a little too bloodthirsty for them. I mean, you bagged Sasori of the red sand and that Jashinist Hidan. All that was left of them was their heads for proof.”

“Do you always talk this much?” Mio snarls, swinging around Kakashi to block a strike, he doesn’t bother thanking her, not that she expected him to.

The flood of Killing Intent doesn’t bother the three Jonin, but Mio remembers how terrifying it was to feel it the first time, and she slides forward to keep Zabuza’s attention while Kakashi reassures the genin.

  
  
  
  


One minute Sasuke is explaining the Sharingan and the next they’re breathless.

Karin’s heart beats loud in her ears, and it’s only due to past exposure to Mio’s own killing intent she’s able to stand her ground as well as she is.

The others aren’t doing as well, though, Sakura looks two seconds from passing out, and Naruto looks like his whole world is blood and death.

Sasuke—

Karin traps a curse behind her teeth, snapping a hand out to stop the kunai and levels him a flat glare as he turns, surprised.

“Woman up, Uchiha,” Karin growls, and doesn't bother waiting for a reply as she turns.

There's another chakra signature on the outskirts of her range, waiting, and Karin is hard pressed to keep track of them and the battle going on before her. Karin trust Mio, trusts her more than anyone, but Karin isn’t stupid, she know something else is going on here, and keeps her guard up.

Except that's not good enough, and between one second and the next her shield shatters under the onslaught of Zabuza’s blade, and Kakashi sweeps in to stop Tazuna from getting cut in two, but the Demon just smirks, and Mio’s warning shout does nothing as Kakashi gets slammed sideways.

Mio is there in an instant, snatching the collar of Kakashi’s flak jacket and flinging him towards the genin, stumbling back onto the surface of the water. But she’s not fast enough, and Karin watches with something like horror as water forms a perfect spear around Mio.

  
  
  
  
  


Getting caught in the Water Prison Jutsu was decidedly  _ not _ fun.

A little bitterly, Mio thinks she should have let Kakashi get caught up in it again instead of saving his ass.

But watching Sasuke and Naruto work together to free her, watching Karin unflinchingly take on a water clone as Kakashi deals with his own sparks pride in her heart.

Karin is an admirably ruthless little girl, all Uzumaki temper and Senju strength as she snarls and punches and bares her teeth. Mio can’t help the twitch of her lips as she watches the way Karin orders the other genin around, placing them in a diamond formation around Tazuna as Mio shifts Kakashi on her back.

After breaking free of the water prison, Mio landed a spectacularly brutal punch on Zabuza’s jaw, the crunch of bone under her fists had her grinning with triumph. But much like before, Haku came before anything worse than a severely bruised pride and broken jaw could happen, and Kakashi collapsed due to his own stupidity.

Karin had shot her a look after Haku disappeared, and Mio really should stop underestimating her own student, but she gave her a shake of her head and promise to explain later.

It had taken Mio five minutes to calm the genin down to an acceptable level, healing Kakashi as she soothed Sakura’s worries and Naruto’s nervousness. Karin dealt with Sasuke all on her own, punching him in the back and whispering something Mio pretends to not hear.

Karin then appointed herself the leader of the Genin, much to Mio’s amusement, but no one argues, and Mio leaves them in her students capable hands as she focuses on Kakashi.

Mio knows things worked out the first time, but she’s not going to leave things to chance. Things are changing, and they all barely survived the first time. Plus a voice that sounds suspiciously like her Naruto whispers a plea to try to save the Nuke Nin.

Mio makes no promises for Zabuza, but Haku is a good kid in a bad situation, and she’s started to collect those kinds as students anyways.

  
  
  
  


The first thing Mio does when they reach the safe house is set up the buddy system.

Sasuke looks highly offended, and Sakura can’t help but make eyes at him. Mio snorts, because before Sakura can open her mouth Karin nearly flattens the Uchiha.

“I call dibs on Grumpy!” she says, gleefully, ignoring Naruto’s snickers and Sakura’s glare.

“Sakura, you’re with Naruto then,” Mio says, and Sakura looks two seconds away from arguing, but Karin is already dragging Sasuke off to set up seals and a barrier. “You two can get some herbs for me for your Sensei, okay?”

Naruto is enthusiastic with his reply, already bouncing towards the door, and Sakura looks like she wants to tear her hair out, but wisely mumbles an affirmative and follows the blond Uzumaki.

Mio shakes her head, flashing a smile as Tsunami as she moves past her to where they laid Kakashi. She’s quiet, but he opens his eyes when she enters the room.

“My genin?”

“Fine, don’t worry.”

“Maa, that's good. I’d hate to file even more paperwork.”

Mio snorts again, and lowers herself to the ground beside him, hands already lit with healing chakra. It’s quiet, the only sound their breathing as Mio heals.

“Zabuza is alive,” Kakashi says, after a moment.

Mio doesn’t miss a beat. “I know.”

“You let them go.”

“We weren’t in any shape to deal with an Unknown enemy. It’s better this way. We know Zabuza will come back, sometime within a week, and he’ll bring that hunter nin too. Better than fumbling around completely in the dark.”


	8. VII: Saturn

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Tree climbing? We know how to climb trees!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> next chapter will be the end of the wave arc! I was going to put it all into one chapter, but decided to divide it because I wasn't sure what I wanted to do with Zabuza just yet. So feel free to comment if you want him to live or not, and i'll take it into consideration!

Naruto and Sakura rush back in five minutes later to ask what herbs to get, and with much amusement Mio gives them a list and sends them on there way. Mio vaguely wonders if she can get Sakura started on the path of a medic nin sooner rather than later, but stores that thought to be contemplated at a later date.

For now, she busies herself with getting Kakashi back to a hundred percent, and debating what to do with the Kiri missing nin when it’s time for them to fight again.

Kakashi still eyes her blankly, but as much as Mio once was desperate for Kakashi’s approval, she can’t give a damn now if he accepts her.

He will always be one of her precious people, just like Tsunade and Naruto, but she’s not Sakura anymore, and he’s not her teacher.

Mio sighs, stretching from where she was crouched beside the Copy Nin and standing, opening the door before Karin can burst inside. The Uzumaki blinks, then grins and saluts.

“Barrier seals are up! We also set up some sensory ones as precaution, but I know I’ll be able to notice anyone before they do.”

Mio grins, ruffling her hair. “Good job, you too. Are Naruto and Sakura-chan still out?”

Sasuke grunts as Karin nods.

“Alright,” she says. “Take today easy. You can go see your sensei if you want, Sasuke. We start training tomorrow.”

  
  
  


“Tree climbing? We know how to climb trees!”

Karin snorts from beside Mio, and Kakashi ultimately ignores them all as he ignores gravity and walks up the tree.

Silence.

Mio grins at the three awestruck genin, elbowing Karin when she snickers quietly. “It’s a chakra control exercise,” she explains. “You concentrate chakra at the soles of your feet---not too much or not too little, or it won't work---and you can walk up trees, buildings, anything.”

Naruto is the first to give it a try, and ultimately blasts himself off the trunk. Sasuke smirks, and Karin grins down at the blond at her feet. “Too much chakra, Naruto-kun.”

He huffs, but before he can go again Kakashi tosses three kunai before them.

“To mark your progress,” he says.

“How come Karin doesn’t have to do this?” Sakura asks, picking up her kunai.

“Karin has already done this,” Mio answers. “She’s going to be practicing her water walking.”

Sakura is saved from having to answer by a loud crack! And they all turn to see Sasuke pulling his foot out of the tree.

Karin laughs. Sasuke scowls.

“Why don’t you give it a try,” Mio encourages Sakura, grinning. “I think this is something you’ll do well at.”

Sakura eyes her, but nods, and carefully places her foot on the tree. When no exploding happens, she slowly places her other foot, and walks. Mio grins, flashing Kakashi a wink from his perch as they both watch the pink haired genin.

“Good job, Sakura-chan!” Mio says, cheerfully, as Sakura flushes when the boys turn to her. “I knew you could do it!”

“Sakura-chan!” Naruto squawked, but Karin pushes past him to bounce up the tree herself, landing neatly beside the female genin. “It took me forever to even get halfway up the tree! Hey, Mio-nee-chan, you think she can do water walking with me?”

Sakura sputters, clearly bemused and flustered, but Mio just raises an eyebrow at Kakashi.

“Maa,” he says. “As long as you don’t let her drown.”

Karin was already halfway dragging Sakura out of the clearing by the time he finishes speaking, sticking her tongue out at the disgruntled boys. 

  
  
  
  


“Do you like Sasuke?”

Karin starts, not expecting the pink haired genin to suddenly break the silence. There's a moment of horror as Karin loses focus and she slips under the water with a yelp.

“What the hell?” she sputters as she breaks, narrowing her eyes at Sakura’s cringe. “No! I don’t like him! He’s too grumpy for my taste!”

“Good,” Sakura says simply, turning up her nose as she flushes. “Because i’m going to marry him.”

Karin snorts, not bothering to drag herself out of the water, instead just floating. “Aren’t you a little too young to be thinking about marriage? I mean, we’re ninja. You should focus more on becoming a Chunin.”

Sakura flushes, and it’s enough for her to lose focus to drop into the water with a shriek.

She comes up glaring, but Karin is frowning down at the water. “Besides, I think he needs a friend more than a  _ girlfriend _ , you know? Why do you like him so much anyways?”

Sakura snaps open her mouth, but pauses. “W-well---”

“He’s cute,” she says, at last. “And he always looks so sad and angry and I want to fix that----plus all the other girls like him, so…”

Karin frowns. “That’s not a good reason to like someone,” she decides. “You shouldn’t want to fix them, you’re suppose to love the good and the bad. You don’t sound like you really like him all that much, anyways. Not in a romantic way.”

Sakura frowns back. “How would you know?”

“Well, when you like someone, they make you feel all warm and tingly inside. Like butterflies! They make your face feel hot, and you want to spend the rest of your life with them. At least, that’s what Shizune-san told me.”

Sakura frowns harder, but Karin just huffs, taking a moment to drag herself up and offers a hand to Sakura. “Whatever, let's get back to training. It’ll be lunch soon.”

  
  
  


“Maa, seems it was a good idea to bring a Medic along.”

Mio huffs, eyeing Kakashi from over Naruto’s head as she heals his cuts and scrapes. “If I wasn’t here, you’d probably be stuck in bed from those injuries Momochi dealt you.”

Kakashi waves her off.

They’d explained this morning how Zabuza was still alive, much to the terror of Tazuna. The genin had been anxious, but Mio assured them everything would be fine. Karin nodded, speculating that this way, they knew who they were up against, and that she had memorized the Hunter Nin’s and Momochi’s chakra signatures, so if they came within her range, she would know.

Based on the previous time she went through this as Sakura, Mio would give them about a week till Zabuza struck again, and this time, there would be a definite winner.

**Author's Note:**

> i really just wanted an excuse to write Sakura kicking ass.
> 
> ANYWAY, come talk to me on tumblr @/Kitsurama!


End file.
